reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
League of Nations
Not to be confused with the Company of Liberty Founded in 1941 by Winston Edward, Adolf Himmler and Franklin Ackerman, the Company of Nations was a historic peacekeeper faction which operated during World War II against the Global Federation of Liberation, which founded in 1940. The CoN was known for their historic achievements for preserving world peace across the world until 1945, when its successor faction was known as the Allied Nations held a memorial for the fallen heroes who fought against terrorism. Today the Company of Nations was also known by AN as the heroes of the past, including Ackerman and Himmler, their tactics and weapons combined together allowed world peace to preveil, which led to swift but uneasy co-operative coalition between the Soviet Union, as their armed forces were attacked by terrorist forces during the 40s. Foundation The Company of Nations was founded on January 3rd in 1941, led by two European leaders along with the President of the United States Franklin Ackerman, along side him is British Prime Minister Winston Edward and Germany's Adolf Himmler to face off with the terrorist organisation known found in Saudi Arabia as the Global Federation of Liberation which began the course of World War II in Europe, Africa and the Middle East. Involvement in World War II In their path against terrorism during World War II, the Company of Nations before the Ackerman became a third leader of the peacekeeper initiative, Churchill and Himmler were two main leading forces that saw the situation in Germany and several parts of Europe including Poland and Italy; their combined strategies which included tanks together for better combat effectiveness and infantry support along the frontlines, upon successful agreements with Ackerman, America provided combat support. Their involvement into the conflict was known to fight off terrorist aggression that began popping up in Europe and clean it of enemy presence and discuss plans of engagements, which led to Germany and Britain to begin counter terrorist campaigns in Africa and the Middle East, with Saudi Arabia providing support to take down the GFL. Units of the Company of Nations Infantry Regiments In the Company of Nations, there are seven types of infantry regiments ranging from combat to support class, they come from respective regions from either America, Germany or Great Britain, serving their country in favour of counter-terrorism. Tier 1 * Marine Rifleman - Anti-infantry corps, riflemen in the USMC serve as long-range combatants for clearing an enemy location of those who oppose freedom, they can be upgraded to become snipers to help deal with enemies in a shorter range of time. * Panzerschreck Trooper - Main anti-vehicle forces, Himmler's personal forces which serve along with many operatives in the Company of Nations, these soldiers are also equipped with smoke grenades which can be used to guide in dive bombing runs co-ordinated by several Ju-87B Stuka bombers. *''SAS Field Engineer'' - Repairing vehicles is sometimes vital on the battlefield, engineers in the Special Air Service are authorised in using specialised tools in repairing vehicles whenever required on duty, vehicles will have to go to them in order to begin repairs. *''Combat Medic'' - Field operatives with professional medical training. On the field they serve the cause of freedom whilst equipped with a Mauser C96 side-arm, the German Medic can move towards wounded men and treat them, deploying their machines in carry cases. Tier 2 * SAS Operative - Mostly dropped into battle by a series of paradrop planes, these covert-operations soldiers are equipped with early instances of silenced weapons and they are capable of setting small charges on enemy buildings. * SAS Agent - Infiltrators operating in the Company of Nations, agents of the Special Air Service can enter hostile buildings to mess with enemy machines found inside, they can tap into enemy funds, temporarily disable production inside buildings, they can reset timers inside superweapons and command centers. * Marine Mortar - Equipped with a portable mortar, the Marine Mortar is a long range artillery soldier serving the USMC corps within the Company of Nations in providing support when Hornets or Washingtons are not present to help out, they can also reveal areas with flares. Tier 3 * Luca Kaiser - Born and raised in Germany in 1902, Luca is a Schutzstaffel commando who was employed into the Company of Nations by Adolf Himmler to take role for leading soldiers into combat, soldiers if they are deployed with Luca will also become inspired with freedom and will cause them fight harder. Ground Vehicles Tier 1 * Willys MB Scout - Equipped with a Browning .50 Caliber Machine Gun, Willys MB scouts are quick response vehicles which can carry two soldiers at a time, the vehicle can also reveal camouflaged enemy soldiers on the battlefield, engaging them upon revealing them. * Panzer IV "Berlin" Light Tank - To be added... * M4 "Sherman" Light Tank - To be added... * A12 "Matilda" Light Tank - To be added... * Sd.Kfz. 250 "Wasp" Anti-Air Track - To be added... * A15 "Crusader" Anti-Air Tank - To be added... * M3 "Shredder" Anti-Air Track - To be added... Tier 2 * Terrapin Amphibious APC - To be added... * Panzer V "Panther" Medium Tank - To be added... * M26 "Pershing" Medium Tank - To be added... * A34 "Comet" Medium Tank - To be added... * M12 "Washington" Mobile Gun - To be added... * Sturmpanzer IV "Hornet" Artillery - To be added... Tier 3 * Panzer VI "Tiger" I Heavy Tank - To be added... * M29 "Marshall" Heavy Tank - To be added... * A22 "Churchill" Cruiser Tank - To be added... * M28 "Mauler" Super Tank - To be added... Aircraft Tier 1 * BF-109 "Scythe" Fighter Plane - To be added... * P-51 "Mustang" Interceptor - To be added... * Ju-87B "Stuka" Dive Bomber - To be added... Tier 2 * Supermarine "Spitfire" Fighter Plane - To be added... * P-59 "Airacomet" Jet Fighter - To be added... * P-70 "Havoc" Light Bomber - To be added... Tier 3 * Me-262 "Swallow" Jet Fighter - To be added... * de Havilland "Vampire" Anti-Air Interceptor - To be added... * DH.98 "Mosquito" Fast Bomber - To be added... Buildings Important Buildings * Command Base - To be added... * Power Station - To be added... * Boot Camp - To be added... * Supply Center - To be added... * Weapons Facility - To be added... * Airstrip - To be added... * Radar Dome - To be added... * Technology Labs - To be added... * Oil Refinery - To be added... * Superweapon Unknown - To be added... Defensive Emplacements * Anti-Vehicle Gun Turret - To be added... * Pillbox Anti-Infantry Bunker - To be added... * Flak 88 Anti-Air Emplacement - To be added... Upgrades To be added... Category:Factions Category:World War II Factions Category:Mod Lore